Batman and the Sluts of Gotham
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Batman finds a pattern with women in Gotham, including Catwoman and others
1. Chapter 1

**Batman and Gotham Sluts Ch. 01**

 _I do not own Batman, or any DC Comics characters. This story is purely fan fiction._

The World's Greatest Detective sat silently across from the Batcave's main computer, staring at the enormous monitor. The cave was devoid of light except for the glow coming from the huge, thirty foot wide screen. The air vibrated with the low hum of working machinery, and echoes of flapping bat wings came from a distance. The Batman grunted in frustration and closed his eyes.

The last week had seen a fifty percent increase in sexual assaults in Gotham. Most of those cases were women assaulting men. Those were the statistics of the cases reported; many more are likely to have occurred due to men welcoming a lot of the advances. The Dark Knight had been looking over data, including locations and time of day of the assaults without finding a helpful common denominator. Save one. The only clue was in each incident — a woman was assaulting a man.

The Batman repositioned himself in his seat to look over the data once more, when the power to the computer abruptly shut off.

Reacting immediately, Batman leapt from his chair and put his back to the screen, limiting avenues for the enemy to approach. He slowed his breathing and kept a batarang drawn. The darkness of the cave engulfed him, leaving no obvious trace of the culprit in view. Bruce knew the back-up generators would start soon, as long as the intruder hadn't disabled them. Sure enough, after a very long minute, the screen illuminated, and the safety lights in the cave turned on.

Batman noticed the black-clad figure in his peripheral vision to the left and swiftly threw his batarang.

The figure produced a whip from behind her back and expertly knocked the batarang from the air. The female lunged toward The Dark Knight, arms spread.

Batman quickly grasped her small wrists, but paid no attention to the legs that wrapped securely around his torso. The legs were warm and slender, but strong. Realizing the stalemate, Batman looked Catwoman in the eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Selina?" he snarled, not releasing her wrists.

"Oh, I do love it when you struggle," she purred, her voice flowing like honey.

Batman turned his body and slammed Catwoman into the computer screen, pushing her wrists to the wall. He tried to shake loose the whip she held, but with no success. Selina giggled like a small child.

"Are you trying to dance Bats? I know something so much more enticing," she lunged her face forward and her lips met his.

For a moment, time did not pass for Bruce Wayne. Catwoman's soft lips pressed against his, noticing she tasted sweet. He was suddenly very aware of her impressive chest pressing against him and her warm body writhing against his mid-section. It was a mere moment, and The Dark Knight regained his composure.

"Not you too, the women of the entire city are afflicted by what you have, Selina," he gasped, pulling away from her face.

"What do I have? The need to take you? To own your body? I don't want to be cured," she protested, trying to meet her lips to his again.

"Oh come on Selina," Batman scoffed. "Even if I were willing, you can't own me."

Catwoman's body shuddered erratically and a sound of glee escaped her throat.

"Oh please, keep fighting," she teased, her pretty green eyes staring at the Caped Crusader.

"If I let you go, can we be civil?" Bruce asked.

"That's not what I'd call it...but okay," she evilly smiled.

Catwoman released Batman from her leg prison and set her feet on the ground. Her body moved slowly and flowingly, her curves accentuated in every motion.

"Your turn stud," she whispered in his ear.

Batman slowly eased his grip on the leather-clad seductress and when she made no sudden movements, he stepped away.

Catwoman, pressed the sides of her costume, which looked quite pleasing to Batman, but he quickly pushed the thought away.

"Never let a woman holding a whip go, Bats," her voice suddenly dark.

Catwoman lashed her whip towards The Dark Knight and it wrapped around his left hand. Before he could reach for the knife in his belt, she ran to him, grasping his right hand. She twisted it so Batman had no choice but to turn his back. Catwoman tied him up securely, his hands now bound behind him.

Batman gritted his teeth, angry with himself. Selina turned him around to face her, quite happy with herself.

"Tsk. Tsk. You should have known better sweetie," she said.

The seductress pushed the Batman into the swivel chair by the computer, and ran her hands down his muscular chest. Bruce only stared daggers at her through his cowl.

"What do you want Selina?" Bruce said, his frustration boiling.

"Oh it is not about what I want," she began to straddle his lap. "It's about what I will take."

Catwoman groped at Batman's penis through his suit. He made no indication it fazed him at all. He continued to stare at her with malice.

"Oh my, I can't stir your interest? I promise you Batman, by night's end, I will make you come around. I will make you ache for my body. You won't be able to think of me without getting hard. That is my promise," the last word was a whisper in Bruce's ear.

"No. Whatever your plan is you will stop," Bruce demanded.

Selina's only response was a coy smile. Catwoman withdrew from his lap and stood two feet away from him.

"Here is my convincing argument," she began.

Selina slowly ran her hands up her body, tracing the curves from her thighs, all the way to her sizable bosom. She grabbed the zipper at her neck and slowly pulled it down, revealing more pale flesh as it descended. Her cleavage became visible, formed perfectly between her large breasts and they jiggled slightly as she pushed the zipper over them. She finally stopped when Batman could see her navel.

Batman wondered for a moment if her breasts would pop out from their ample size, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Now tell me Batman," the sex kitten purred. "Do you want to see more?"

"No," he spat.

Selina simply smiled and sat on his lap again. Batman looked directly in her eyes, not breaking contact with them.

"Put your face in my chest," she demanded.

"No." he spat again.

Catwoman forced his face into her cleavage, laughing as she did. Batman felt her warm globes push against his face. They were soft and it felt wonderful against his skin. He tried his best to keep his emotions in check, but he felt himself warming. It would be hard for Selina not to notice. He had to get her off him. He did his best to pull away, and after a moment of struggling, he gasped.

"Okay!"

The chest desperately trying to cling to Bruce's face abruptly stopped, and Selina looked down at him with her beautiful eyes.

"What was that, Dark Knight?" she asked softly.

The Batman gritted his teeth, not wanting this to go further, but he had to get her off his lap before...

"Show me," he responded.

"Try again," she scolded.

"Show me more ... please?" he said.

"Just because you asked so nicely," she whispered as she stood in front of him again.

Batman did not want to admit it, but he began to notice how her leather costume clung to her body, showcasing her impressive figure. Selina's body was tight, and slim. But her hips were wide to accommodate her pear shaped butt, and her chest jutted out from her body impressively. These were all things he had to stop noticing.

Just as Bruce stopped thinking about how sexy Selina was, she punched him upside the cowl.

"I know what you were thinking. Don't you think anything until I say so," the woman said sternly.

Selina pushed her breasts together teasing their release, but not quite allowing them to be free. She covered her breasts with one arm as she peeled of the left sleeve of her cat suit. Her shoulder was lean and pale, and Batman watched intently as she repeated the process with her other sleeve.

Catwoman now held her breasts up, covering them with both hands. They wanted to spill out from her grasp, but she wouldn't allow it. She massaged and groped herself, still not allowing Batman to see her bare chest. Small gasps of pleasure escaped her.

"You need to do something for me if you want to see more," she purred, her eyes closed as she groped herself.

"What's that?" Batman asked, immediately regretting the question.

Selina walked to him, and bent over so Bruce could see the canyon that was her cleavage. She pressed her lips against his earlobe and bit it playfully. She whispered softly, her voice like sweet music.

"I need you to get a big, fat erection for me," she said.

Goosebumps covered The Dark Knight's body. Something about her demand triggered something primal in him. He did not want to show it, but his body betrayed him. He could feel his suit tightening as his cock began to grow.

A smile curled up one side of Catwoman's full lips as she noticed a shift in his pants. She knew she would get what she wanted. She teased Batman as she spoke.

"Oh, I just knew it. I knew you wanted to show me your erect cock," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Selina. I don't want any of this," Batman refuted.

"What about these?" Selina asked, removing her hands from her large breasts.

Batman audibly inhaled. Catwoman's breasts fell from her hands and perfectly jutted out from her chest. Her pink, Hershey kiss shaped, nipples hardened in the cold cave air, pointing directly at The Dark Knight. Her breasts were perfectly perky, and swayed slightly as she fluidly moved her hands down her body. Bruce concluded they were at least DD's. Possibly bigger.

"Oh, Bats, look at how hard my nipples are ... you should warm them," she stated, waving her breasts in front of his face.

"No, release me," he demanded.

"Your dick sure doesn't want that ... let's give it some air," she said, beginning to unbuckle his belt.

"No, stop this," Batman protested, trying to squirm from his bonds.

Ignoring his request, Catwoman threw aside his utility belt. While slowly bending at the knee, she traced the outline of Batman's growing dick with her finger, and hooked her fingers inside his pants. Her eyes met Bruce's for one, long moment, and she smiled devilishly. Catwoman pulled down Batman's garments, and gasped.

"Wha ... what the fuck is that?" she asked, eyes wide with dis belief.

Batman's erect penis was in full view, pointing directly at Selina's nose.

"Is that your fucking dick?" Catwoman asked, astonishment filling her words.

Batman said nothing. His enormous erection just throbbed slightly, excited at how surprised Selina was.

Selina stared, mouth gaping, at the member before her eyes.

"I can't fucking believe this ... this must be ten inches long," she examined, looking up the shaft, amazed.

"But that isn't even what gets me so hot Bats," she purred, almost placing her hand on his throbbing cock.

"This must be the fattest cock in the world. It has to be three inches thick at least," she said, her excitement and wonder apparent.

It was true. Batman's penis was like a small arm. It was thick at the base, all the way up the shaft, leading to an enormously engorged head. Selina's mouth began to water at the thought of tasting the wonderful cock in front of her.

Batman struggled in his bonds, trying to stop Catwoman from touching him. He failed miserably. Selina grabbed his thick shaft tightly and the Batman grunted.

"You like that Bats, I know you do," she said, stroking him.

Selina took her other hand and cupped Batman's testicles, gently caressing them.

"These balls are so big Bats," she purred. "I bet there is so much cum for you to give."

"Fuck you Selina," Bruce snapped.

Selina immediately stopped stroking and looked angry. Her face scowled at the Caped Crusader and she barred her teeth.

"Take this then," she dared.

Her ruby lips parted and her mouth opened wide. In a swift swoop, Catwoman engulfed the entirety of Batman's massive member. The Dark Knight shouted as feelings of bliss shot up his body.

Catwoman shoved his cock to the back of her throat, his head expanding in her deep cavity. Tears rolled down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick she could have hoped for. Batman wasn't prepared for her tight mouth. He was not prepared for her lips to lock so tightly on the base of his penis. The feeling over taking the Batman could not be more pleasurable. Then, she began to fuck his big dick with her throat.

Selina gagged loudly and coughed all over Batman's fat prick as she worked it. Without noticing, Bruce began to push his pelvis into her face, fucking her face right back. The penis in Catwoman's throat became more rigid than ever, and Batman audibly moaned.

Catwoman looked up at the Batman through her teary eyes, without stopping her violent deep-throating.

When Bruce met her gaze he knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to shoot his load into the back of her throat. She was daring him to make her choke on his jizz. She wanted every last drop of his spunk in her mouth.

Bruce said nothing. He only looked deep into Catwoman's red, pained eyes, preparing for the inevitable. Her eyes smiled at him, feeling his balls readying his sticky load.

Then Batman surrendered.

The Dark Knight shouted in ecstasy as the first contraction of his orgasm overtook him. Catwoman pushed her lips directly against Batman's pelvis, ecstatic to receive his cum.

The first rope of jizz shot deeply into the villainess, making her gag with delight. The cum forced its way down her throat, burning her. The second rope was even larger, almost catching her off guard. She gleefully accepted it and swallowed like a champ.

Batman's orgasm seemed to last for days, Selina's tight mouth coaxing all of the warm jizz from his dick. Batman's body fell limp in the chair as his orgasm concluded, unable to think clearly.

Catwoman slowly released the enormous cock from her mouth, astonished at how much cum Batman shot. With a mouth full of jizz, she spoke.

"Oh fuck sweetie, your cum is as thick as peanut butter," she said, tounging his load around her mouth.

Batman couldn't respond. His orgasm was mind blowing.

Selina swallowed the rest of the cum in her mouth, and stood up slowly, her curves slinking as she moved.

"That was so good Bats, now it's time for something even better," she smiled.

Selina hooked her fingers into her cat suit and began to pull it past her hips. Batman immediately regained his senses when he realized her intent.

The black leather fell from Selina's tight form and she stood in front of Bruce completely bare. Her hips looked silky smooth and her pussy was clean shaven. Batman wondered how tight it was, and immediately regretted the thought. His cock became rigid.

"Uh oh, do you like the sight of my pink pussy Batman?" Selina coyly asked, setting a finger lightly on her clit.

Batman opened his mouth to responded, but was taken by surprise as Catwoman leapt onto his lap. His cock rested on her stomach, coating it in pre-cum.

"That cock is bubbling for me Bats," Catwoman whispered in his ear.

She grabbed his prick and rubbed the shaft against her clit. She threw her head back and gasped in delight, pleasure tingling her body.

"Oh my, this fat dick is going to ruin me," Selina said, her hand still pushing the dick tightly to her clit.

After a long moment of savoring the pleasure, Catwoman lowered her lips to Batman's ear. She spoke softly, almost tenderly.

"I told you I was going to own you Bats, and now I will show you what I meant. I could stick your fucking grossly humongous cock in my tight cunt right now, but I won't. I am going to make you tell me to. I am going to make you tell me you need it. I am going to show you that there is nothing you want more than to plow that dick into my hot hole. You would let the Joker destroy all of Gotham before you stopped fucking my cunt, and I haven't even told you the best fucking part, Bats."

Selina positioned herself so the tip of Batman's penis rested right before her entrance. Batman could feel how warm and perfect it was. He grew hard as a diamond, and the cum in his balls began to boil.

Catwoman's pussy teased Batman's head, circling the tip, coating it in her wetness. Batman needed more. His dick needed more. He gave in.

"What's the best part?" he whispered, gulping.

Catwoman smiled with glee, knowing she had broken his resolve. She leaned towards his face, locking her lips with his, sticking her tongue in his mouth passionately.

After her deep kiss, she looked directly into his eyes through her mask, with a penetrating gaze.

"You are going to knock me up," she snarled.

Catwoman rammed her cunt onto Batman's pole. And she went blind.

Batman's huge cock pushed its way through Selina's tight crevice much too fast, and Selina payed for it. She did not stop screaming.

"FUCK! FUCK! YOU ARE BREAKING ME! YOUR FATTEST OF FAT COCKS IS BREAKING MY LITTLE PUSSY!" the woman in pain shouted.

Batman barred his teeth as Catwoman's pussy engulfed him. It was the tightest thing he ever felt, and his dick was throbbing inside of her. Pleasure ran over his body, and just as he thought he couldn't ever feel better, Selina began to fuck him.

Her hips drove into the Batman's dick eagerly, accepting his ten inches into her warm pussy. The thickness of his member hurt her with each thrust, but it only made her rhythm that much fiercer. Catwoman shouted to the beat of her gallop.

"Fuck. Yes. Break. Me. Hurt. Me. Breed. Me." She demanded.

Her last demand drove Batman wild. His dick grew even larger inside of her thinking of how much she wanted his seed. His hips gyrated with her as her fucking grew more intense.

Selina's arm wrapped itself behind Batman, and untied his bonds with a flick of her fingers.

"You no longer need to be bound," she said through exasperated gasps. "Now grope me."

Batman obliged roughly.

The Dark Knight took hold of Selina's magnificent rack and pawed at her large globes. They were the softest he had ever felt, and he needed to know what her rosy nipples tasted like.

Catwoman gleefully shouted as Batman wrapped his lips around her left nipple, tonguing it inside his mouth. Of course, her nipple was sweet as candy.

"Suck my titties Batman, suck them hard," she demanded, casting her hair back in the throes of passion.

Bruce immediately rotated his sucking to her right nipple, much to Selina's delight. Her toes curled and her body tensed. Her ecstasy was reaching the tipping point.

"Oh Bats, I'm going to cum all over your enormous cock, I can't stop it," Catwoman said smiling, pounding her hips harder than ever into him.

Selina's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went blank as ecstasy overwhelmed her, the precipice she was launched off was more than an orgasm, it was enlightenment. Batman's dick was the dick she was destined to have, and she was getting all she deserved. She rode her orgasm long and hard, deep and loud. When her eyes rolled out from the back of her head she, faced the World's Greatest Detective.

"You did it stud. I have never felt like that. Your giant cock made me cum like never before. I think you have earned a reward," she said, again putting her lips to his ear.

"You earned my unprotected, fertile womb," Catwoman revealed.

Batman lifted Selina's frame and stood up. Palming her firm ass, Batman rammed his cock into Selina's pussy.

"Oh fuck, do it Bats, punish my pussy for being such an evil kitty," Selina dared.

Selina kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting viciously pounded by the upright Dark Knight.

Batman lost all control. He knew nothing but the warmth of Selina's pussy, the softnest of her chest, and the curves of her ass. His giant member pounded Catwoman.

Bruce pushed Selina to the ground, her back hitting the cold cave floor.

"Get rough. Punish me more. Give me a reminder of the night I made this fat cock mine," she demanded, wrapping her legs around him, allowing his cock no escape.

"Do it Bats. Cum in me. Imagine my big tits swelling with milk. My tight tummy will grow so fat with your babies. I will still wear my cat suit. I'll push the zipper over my giant belly and parade around as a nasty knocked up slut. Fuck your cum inside of me. Fuck your baby into me," she almost snarled.

Batman said nothing. He only quickened his thrusts, his orgasm inevitable. Selina pushed him over the edge.

"Impregnate me! Fertilize my womb! Fill me with your baby batter and make me fat. Give me your thick seed and breed me. KNOCK! ME! UP!"

Batman howled as his balls tightened, cum shooting through his cock like a fire hose. His orgasm was harder than any he ever felt, and he would not stop pumping his seed inside of Selina.

"I'm cumming again! I'm cumming as you knock me up like the leather-clad slut I am!" she shouted, riding another perfect orgasm.

Bruce was still ejaculating when Selina finished. She pressed a palm to his cheek and looked up at him.

"That's it. Pump all of it out. Make me a mommy, you big strong stud," she ordered sweetly.

Batman collapsed on top of Catwoman after his orgasm finished. Selina felt so full with his seed. She never let go of his torso with her legs. Her embrace was strong and determined. Every single drop of cum would stay in her pussy.

Both lay on the cave floor, exhausted and in post-coital bliss. Catwoman's grin became devilish as she embraced her Bat-stud. She owned him now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman and Gotham Sluts Ch. 02**

 _I do not own Batman or any DC Comics characters._

"Well that was quite a show Miss Kitty, but I think I can do better," a teasing voice declared from the darkness.

Catwoman sat up, still next to the recovering Dark Knight, and craned her head towards the voice.

"If that's you Harley, there's no need to hide," the satisfied woman stated, as she began to rise.

The shadows of the cave moved until a woman revealed herself in front of Selina. She held her hands behind her back while sticking out her chest, making her impressive breasts look especially large.

"It looks like we had the same idea," the new female said, crossing over to Batman, peering down at him.

"Great minds must think alike, but I would never accuse you of having even half a mind Harley," Selina insulted with a smirk.

Harley Quinn frowned at Catwoman momentarily, but began to skip over to her.

"So you think he enjoyed you better than he would enjoy me?" she challenged, pressing herself against Selina's naked form.

"Maybe we should find out," Selina said, surprisingly slapping Harley's plump rear end.

"You are naughty,' Harley said, an evil smile crossing her lips.

"If you put on a good show for me, I won't claw your eyes out," Catwoman said, slinking into the chair she had previously captured the Bat on.

Harley Quinn frowned for a moment, but then stuck her tongue out in defiance.

"I don't care what you think you are allowing, I'm here for some Bat-cock, and nothing can stop me from getting it," she spat, bouncing back over to the near-comatose Batman.

Selina had stripped Batman of all of his clothing except his cowl. He lied flat on the floor looking up at Harley. He managed to put a sentence together.

"Harley, something is wrong with the women of Gotham-," he started to say.

Harley had placed a finger on the Batman's lips and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Oh Bats, I don't care what you have to say about protesting this. The Kitty over there has had her way with you before I could get here, and I can't let that go unpunished," Harley said happily, her voice always had a sing-song quality.

"Look at me Mr. B," she said, standing back to reveal her body.

Bruce couldn't stop himself from looking at Harley's incredible body.

Selina's body was tight and fit, while Harley's was softer, thicker, and curvier. Her red and black costume clung to her skin, showcasing every part of her curvaceous form. The size of her breasts rivaled Selina's, and they looked just as soft. All of Harley's curves were amazing, but they all paled in comparison to the part that finished the masterpiece. Harley turned her body so Batman could see.

Harley's ass was enormous.

Batman stared at the bubble butt in quiet awe. It wasn't a mere bubble butt. It wasn't just a better than average heart-shaped ass. It wasn't just an ass that won't quit. This ass was two humongous lobes of pliant flesh. This ass jutted out as a shelf that could support the weight of a phonebook. This ass was two watermelons, swaying when it moved, daring to be squeezed. This was a gigantic ass of mammoth proportions.

The World's Greatest Detective could not stop his erection from starting. Harley looked over her shoulder to witness his growth.

"Oh Bats, do you like looking at my ass?" Harley teased. She spread her hand across her expansive buttocks.

"I think you should see more," she suggested.

Harley dug her fingers into her behind, and tore her thin costume apart. Free of the costume's restrictive material, her butt now revealed to be even larger than previously thought. The Batman's penis grew rigid at the sight of her ass coming free of its prison, swaying in the air.

"Oh he does like it!" Harley squealed.

Harley proceeded to tear off the rest of her costume, ravenously exposing the rest of her body. Her breasts sprung from behind the cloth, and bounced pleasingly. Her legs revealed to be long and sexy. Her body was as curvaceous as the Bat had hoped. Before the Batman had another thought, Harley faced away from him, and sat her gigantic ass on his chest.

"Look at this!" the naked woman gleefully exclaimed, grabbing the base of Bruce's giant dick.

His penis was rock hard and it twitched when Harley tightly grasped it. A small bead of pre-cum formed at the tip of his penis. Bruce moaned softly, anticipating a stroke that Harley refused to allow.

"I can't help you release Mr. B, not until you ask for something," Harley said, peering down at the throbbing penis.

"What is that?" Batman asked, his strength returning.

Harley wriggled her hips which made waves through her mountainous ass flesh.

"You must beg to bury your face in my big ass," Harley venomously revealed.

"Oh you're bad," Selina moaned, starting to rub her clit while sitting in the chair.

Harley looked over her shoulder while squeezing Batman's thick pole tighter.

"I won't do anything until you beg, stud," she said, raising her eyebrow while she waited. The Batman opened his mouth, sheepishly.

"I want...your ass in my face," he softly said.

"I can't hear you," Harley said, lowering her face so Bruce could feel her breath on his member.

"Stick your huge butt in my face Harley," Bruce said loudly, hoping he would finally feel her mouth.

Harley touched the tip of his rock-hard head with her tongue and waited.

"STICK YOUR GIGANTIC FAT ASS IN MY FACE SO I CAN LICK YOUR ASSHOLE," the desperate man yelled.

Harley shoved her ass backwards and forced Batman's face in between her bulbous lobes. Bruce's tongue reached out of his mouth until he found her tight asshole. Harley squealed as he began to feverishly lick her.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good," she gasped, right before encasing Batman's dick into her mouth.

Batman's mouth opened wider upon feeling his throbbing dick pass Harley's lips. He took the opportunity to return the favor by wrapping his mouth around her asshole, licking her passionately. Bruce was lost in hot, wet pleasure below, and his tongue tasted delicious taboo above. He was so immersed he hardly noticed Harley's huge, encasing butt wasn't allowing him to breathe. He gasped for air, but only when he was on the brink of suffocation.

"Do you love the taste of her asshole Bats?" Selina asked, rubbing her clit more vigorously.

"Do you absolutely love it?" Harley echoed, taking a break from her dick sucking.

"Yes, I love your delicious ass," Bruce admitted.

Harley sat up and rested her huge bottom on Batman's stomach. She grabbed his tree trunk of a cock and slapped it against her belly button.

"This is the thickest, most meaty cock ever, and I want to give it an award for being so obscenely giant and tasty," Harley stated.

"What award?" Bruce asked, his engorged member twitching wildly.

Harley smiled as she lifted herself over his penis and rested it in between her cavernous butt crack. Bruce moaned as the soft walls of her ass surrounded his dick.

"I bet you never thought you would love two ass cheeks so much," Harley said, clenching her butt together.

Batman moaned loudly as her warm lobes gripped him tighter. Harley took the sound as a seal of approval and began to shake her ass. Pre cum began to coat Harley's magnificent butt, as Bruce's cock bounced and swayed between her cheeks.

The testicles on the Caped Crusader began to clench, and he gritted his teeth as heaven washed over him. Harley continued to move her hips, pushing her lover to the edge. Batman clenched his eyes preparing for his inevitable climax.

Then Harley stopped.

"No," Bruce sighed, desperate to release the contents of his balls.

"No, no Bats. You can't waste all of your cum on the outside...I need it inside," Harley revealed.

Harley lifted her butt above Batman's rigid cock. Her cheeks slowly parted to make way for his enormous head as she lowered herself. Bruce's pulsing pole stopped when it reached the entrance of her tiny asshole.

"Oh, my hole is so small Bats. I may not be able to fit you in me," the temptress teased.

"Please..." Bruce trailed off.

"Please? Please shove my tight asshole over your concrete erection?" Harley asked in a sing song voice.

"Yes," Bruce responded, heat shooting up and down his body.

Harley pushed her way onto the herculean penis, and her little asshole parted. She only began to scream when the head was entirely in her butt.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled into the shadows of the Batcave.

Batman felt nothing but elation as his head was encased in her tight cavity. Her butt was warm and hugged him snuggly. He reached out to grab Harley's ass cheeks and he palmed them vigorously. Harley continued her descent on the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic.

"THIS DICK IS FUCKING KILLING ME!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Her cries were answered by her punisher. Batman gripped her hips and with swift force shoved her all the way down to his pelvis.

Harley went silent.

A moment passed as she realized Batman had forced this entirety of his pillar into her anal cavity.

Harley screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted, the unimaginable pain shooting through her.

Harley's blood curdling scream filled the cave and cancelled every other sound. Bruce was deafened by her shout, but felt no remorse. He drove his hips upward.

The ass reluctantly accepted him, and it wrapped around his dick more tightly. Batman gasped in pleasure, and felt every part of his body tighten.

Harley, despite the incredible pain, pushed his hips down to the ground and looked behind her. Bruce saw the pretty face had reddened and tears flowed.

"You won't beat me Bats. This is my game!" Harley yelled.

She lifted her butt off the throbbing cock, until the head almost slipped out of her. Then she plummeted herself back into Batman's pelvis. She screamed again.

Bruce shouted in ecstasy. Her tight walls again gripped him, sending his nerves into overload.

"NOW YOU TAKE MY PUNISHMENT!" Harley commanded.

She began to gallop on the Dark Knight as if her life depended on it.

Sweat ran down her body as she thrust her asshole up and down, driving Bruce crazy.

He palmed her slippery ass and watched it bounce in fluidity to her motions.

Once the pain subsided, Harley began to feel pleasure in her butt, the Dark Knight reaching deeply inside her. She moaned loudly as his head hit her caverns, and she increased the speed of her gallop.

"I'm close Harley!" the Batman shouted, close to the precipice.

"You will not cum until I allow it!" Harley commanded, simultaneously getting lost in pleasure.

"I can't hold it!" he shouted.

"You will! Do not cum!" she demanded, driving her ass onto him.

"I can't hold it Harley!" he again shouted.

"YOU WILL CUM WHEN I FUCKING SAY SO!" she screamed as she again drove his dick up inside her.

Batman, in frustration, reached around her body and pinched her clit.

Harley's toes curled and her orifices tightened. Pleasure enveloped her and she couldn't contain it. She reached her orgasm.

"YOU ARE MAKING ME FUCKING CUM!" she yelled, wildly spasming over Bruce's massive cock.

As she rode her intense orgasm, she reached down to cradle Bruce's two huge testicles.

"CUM FOR ME NOW! EXPLODE INSIDE MY ASSHOLE!" she ordered, still feeling her blindingly good climax.

Batman's balls tightened and his penis grew harder than ever before. He pushed as deeply inside Harley as possible and his climax overcame him.

"DO IT! FILL UP MY BOWELS WITH CUM! CONSTIPATE ME WITH THAT THICK JIZZ!" she mandated.

Bruce fired rope after rope of thick semen into Harley's ass. He pawed at her massive lobes as he pumped load after load into her. Harley shouted as she felt him filling her up.

"MORE! SHOOT MORE JIZZ! SHOOT IT SO DEEP IT COMES OUT MY MOUTH!" she mindlessly shouted.

After what seemed like minutes, both came down from their incredible orgasm, and breathed heavily.

"I feel all of your gooey goodness in my butt Bats," Harley cooed.

She slowly lifted herself off the Batman, much to his displeasure. He moaned as his waning head was set free from Harley's ass with a "pop."

Harley stood up and shook her incredible ass in the air. It bounced fluidly and almost in slow motion.

"You came in me good and deep, all of your spunk is stuck in there," she said, turning and sitting on Bruce's thighs.

"I need one more thing from your wonderful cock," Harley admitted, grabbing Batman's penis.

"What is that?" he asked, feeling his member rising to the occasion.

Harley smiled evilly. She slowly ran her hands down her impressive breasts, giving the nipples a tweak as she did. Her fingers continued their descent until they rested on her stomach. She teased her skin around her belly button and rested her hands on her pelvis.

"I need you to get me pregnant!" she squealed.

Bruce's cock became rigid at the thought of impregnating another woman in one night. Harley took her opportunity to shove the behemoth penis in her slippery pussy immediately. It was a grave mistake.

"WHAATHEFAAAAHHHHH!" she shrieked, as the pulsing cock filled her.

Taking Bruce's cock in her pussy was not as painful as her tiny asshole, but it hurt incredibly.

"It feels like you are going to burst through my cervix," she grunted through clenched teeth.

Batman couldn't comprehend anything but his own delight. Harley's pussy was tight and warm, but unlike her asshole, lubricated. He grabbed her hips and grinded her into his pelvis.

"That's it, take my pussy as a reward Bats," Harley said, pushing through the pain and beginning to feel pings of pleasure.

"Take my fertile womb, pump all of your ball-bisque into me," she begged as she began to gyrate with him.

Batman reached up to caress Harley's tits. His hands mashed into her pliant and soft breasts, feeling every part of her super-sized bosom. Harley moaned as he fondled her.

"That it, grab my big titties. They desperately want to balloon with delicious milk," Harley admitted, resting her hands on top of Bruce's.

The speed of their fornication rapidly increased as their pleasure took them to a trance. Their only thoughts were of ecstasy, release, and conception. They groped each other and tasted each other. Soon, both reached their inevitable point.

"Oh Bats, I'm so close, cum inside me," she pleaded, ready for her climax.

Batman took the invitation and rammed Harley. She shouted in joy and answered with the fastest and most intense fucking she ever gave. Batman's balls tensed and his rigid member reached farther into Harley than ever before. He clenched his teeth as his orgasm hit him.

"YES! BLAST MY CUNT WITH ALL OF THAT BABY BATTER! MAKE ME NASTY, KNOCKED-UP HARLEY! GIVE ME YOUR BAT-BABY AS I CUM!" she screamed, allowing her euphoric release.

Bruce cannoned wave after wave of molasses like sperm into Harley's defenseless womb. She took all of his spunk into her, welcoming the fertilizing broth. They reached rapture that was indescribable, and eventually fell in a heap of post-coital bliss.

"Oh you two made me cum so hard," Selina exhaled from her chair.

"I told you I'd be better," Harley chided.

"I don't know about that, but we both now carry his seed," Selina reminded.

"We are both going to grow so big and fat," Harley smiled, looking down at a near comatose Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

The cave floor felt cold against Bruce's back, which contrasted with the warmth from Harley's body on top of him. His hands were glued to her magnificently plump ass and were palming it involuntarily. He was breathing heavily and trying to recover from the vicious fucking that had just transpired. Harley placed a small kiss on the Dark Knight's cheek and slowly rolled off his fit body.

"I can't ever go back to another dick after that," Harley admitted, walking over to Selina.

Harley sat her giant ass in Selina's lap with a loud "thump" and licked her lips.

"But I could have a little taste of something else," she coyly revealed.

"You see something you like, Ms. Quinn?" Selina mocked, raising an eyebrow.

Harley dipped her face down towards Catwoman's rosy nipple and graced it with a light lick.

Selina arched her back, pushing her breast into Harley's lovely face. Harley accepted the nipple into her mouth and began to suck it intensely. Selina closed her eyes and let the pings of pleasure wash over her. The woman sitting on top of her continued her new task, alternating nipples as she did.

After a few quiet moments of sexual discovery, the preoccupied women were startled by an echoing laugh.

"My influence must be stronger than I realized," the disembodied voice mocked.

Out of the shadows appeared a lovely green female form, her long legs gliding in graceful strides. As she swayed into view, her two obscenely giant breasts threatened to bounce out of her leotard, which was seemingly made out of small leaves. Her pale green skin contrasted against crimson hair, and she flipped it to one side as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Ivy..," The Batman muttered.

"What do you mean, Ivy? Selina and I got here first, your influence means nothing," Harley protested, frowning at Poison Ivy's arrival.

"Less than nothing," Selina agreed.

Poison Ivy walked toward Harley, still sitting on Selina's lap, and faced her closely. Harley Quinn looked perplexed but did not back down from the newcomer, looking at her defiantly. The green woman pressed her dark green lips together, and blew softly in Harley's face. Harley's reaction was immediate as the warm air hit her.

Harley Quinn swiftly turned and pushed her lips to Catwoman's. Selina returned the kiss passionately, putting her tongue into Harley's mouth. The women surrendered to their sexual needs and moved from the chair to the ground. Harley got on top of Catwoman while Selina groped her huge butt, digging her fingers into the bountiful flesh. The women were a tangle of limbs and paid no attention to the world around them, only to their bodies.

"My influence is everything. Look how eagerly you two grab one another. Should I accuse you of being lesbians?," Poison Ivy smirked.

"You're behind the attacks in Gotham," Batman managed to accuse, sitting up groggily.

"You say that like you're surprised. A city where a known plant controlling, hormone manipulating, eco-terrorist runs free? You couldn't put that together? World's Greatest Detective you may not be," she observed, moving towards him.

"No motive," he responded, his head becoming fuzzy near her powers.

"You are right," she admitted, "I just wanted to create a little chaos to get your attention."

Poison Ivy knelt down next to Bruce, and lifted his face to her lips. An electric charge shot through him as their lips met, an urge in his southern region beginning to surface. He kissed Ivy back, and became a creature of blind, sexual desire.

As Ivy kissed the Dark Knight, she gave a snap of her fingers. All of the leaves forming her leotard, so tightly clad to her body, fell instantly, revealing her naked, light green skin to the air. Her round bubble butt sprung free and her humongous hooters jiggled unrestricted. The heavy hangers were enormous, much bigger than Harley or Selina's, and were blessed with small, dark green nipples. Ivy pulled away from her man's face and smiled.

"You've had Selina's tight body, and Harley's astounding ass. Do you think you can handle my H-cup titties, Batman? Can you take on my stupidly gigantic breasts?" she asked, not caring for an answer.

Ivy pointed upwards with a single finger and Bruce understood the command. Her hormone manipulating powers controlling him, he stood in nakedness. Continuing to kneel below him, Ivy placed her lips right in front of his hardening erection, knowing it would soon be at full mast. When the member stiffened completely, Ivy looked up at the Dark Knight.

"This dick is more impressive than I imagined. I almost regret letting Selina and Harley have it first," she said, pleased with the thick cock.

Ivy dove onto the pole with her mouth with no regard for grace or finesse; her goal was to shove as much as possible down her throat. Bruce grunted as his head hit the back of her warm oral cavern, and her responsive gag shook him. Ivy took the challenge of the bulging cock, and assaulted it with her gullet. The result was less of a blowjob, and more of Ivy fucking Bruce's penis with her esophagus.

The green beauty allowed Bruce to grab two handfuls of red hair as she worked on his manhood. Bruce had never been this deep down a woman's mouth, and the incredible feeling roused a familiar pleasurable sensation in him.

Before he explored the feeling further, Ivy retreated from the log and descended to his heavy hanging ball sack. Slipping a large testicle past her lips, Bruce groaned in elation as she sucked. Ivy savored the salty taste of the round egg, loving how heavy with sperm it felt. Pleasure shot through the Batman as she licked the testicle, covering it in her saliva. Ivy grabbed the base of his shaft and jerked while she switched to the other testicle and sucked more intensely. Bruce could feel himself reaching the limit.

Then Ivy stopped.

Bruce Wayne's face contorted as his bliss was taken from him. Before he could question why the heaven of Ivy's mouth had left him, his wet and throbbing cock was engulfed in unbelievably soft warmth. The welcome feeling surrounded the Dark Knight's genitals, and he looked down to identify the source of his satisfaction.

Ivy's behemoth breasts were wrapped around his thick cock, the entirety of the member completely disappeared in her deep cleavage. Ivy's breasts were so bountiful, even his ball sack was shoved in between her chest melons. The walls of her fleshy and supple pillows embraced him, and Ivy smiled knowingly.

"My tits are nothing less the epic, Batman. You will never be the same after this," she promised, gripping him with her incredible bosom.

At first, the green skinned villainess moved her breasts painfully slow, teasing the member with her boob cage. The fleshy prison enveloped Bruce in a way he had never felt as it lazily squeezed him. Batman became diamond hard, his anticipation almost exploding, and he was rewarded when Ivy felt he was appropriately aroused.

Ivy quickened the pace of her titty-fuck, now steadily working her breasts on the turgid penis. Bruce marveled as she danced her incredible mammaries around his manhood, making him feel more euphoria than he thought possible. Ivy saw her good work was affecting the Caped Crusader, and increased her speed to a gallop.

"That huge prick feels so good slipping around in my massive mammaries. I can feel it throb as I slide up and down the shaft. Do you want to cum? Is that what you want? My big breasts are making you want to explode?" she teasingly asked.

Bruce only grunted in the affirmative, and Ivy quickened her pace. She wildly bounced around his spear, juggling her breasts up and down. She alternated her left and right boobs, one going up, the other down, shoving the dick back and forth in her chest cavern. Pressure built inside of Bruce's hard-as-rock erection, and he hummed a warning of his inevitable climax.

"Fucking do it. I deserve your hot, phlegmy load. My titties just feel too good for you to hold back any longer. Blow that fat load," Ivy snarled, her brow furrowing with ferocity.

"I'm going to cum Ivy!" Bruce shouted as his body tightened, his release arriving.

As she revealed Bruce's head from her breasts, Poison Ivy parted her luscious lips and opened her mouth widely. Her tongue stuck out just in time as Bruce cannoned a long jet of pearly jizz directly onto it. The sperm landed along her tongue, the sweetness electrifying Ivy's taste buds. Before Bruce shot another rope, Ivy engulfed the entirety of the tall dick in her mouth. The second shot of the Bat's cum punished the back of Ivy's throat, and she coughed slightly as it rushed down her gullet.

Ivy massaged the heavy ball sack currently supplying her with delicious cum, wanting to coax out as much as possible. The gesture did not go unappreciated. Bruce's teeth clenched as he continued to shoot waves of thick semen into the green woman, his euphoria unbelievable.

Struggling not to choke on the voluminous spunk, Ivy held the base of Batman's prick with an airtight seal. Streams of potent love juice barreled into her, and the evil woman swallowed it like a champ. Bruce's last contraction was strong and long, giving Ivy one last glob of gelatinous goo. Ivy gulped it down and removed herself from the cock, which was wet with her saliva.

"Your spunk is like thick pudding. It is fucking delicious. Why didn't you tell me?" Ivy said with a cheeky expression, smacking Bruce in his firm ass.

The emerald temptress motioned for the World's Greatest Detective to lie on the floor, a position Bruce was now used to. The curvy Ivy climbed onto his muscular form, and traced her fingers on his chiseled abs. She leaned to his face and blew a sweet scent his way, the intoxication aroma muddling his senses. His manhood began to rise as Ivy's power took effect.

"That's it Batman, surrender to me. It's okay. Harley and Selina certainly have," Ivy said, pointing over to the entangled women.

Selina and Harley had progressed in their sensual acts. Selina was between Harley's legs, licking at her sensitive clitoris as a cat would milk. Harley gasped in pleasure as waves of heaven were sent through her, and her legs began to squirm as her climax neared. Harley shouted as she crossed the precipice of her orgasm.

"Suck my clit! I'm cumming you pussy licking pussycat!" Harley cried out in rapture.

Selina wrapped her lips around Quinn's womanhood and lapped at it as her orgasm continued. Harley shrieked as waves of bliss washed over her, groping her own breasts and wildly flailing her legs. When she came down from her pinnacle, she wasted no time jumping onto Catwoman to return the favor.

Harley took hold of Selina's perky breasts, her hands palming the supple flesh expertly. She placed small kisses on her body as she descended to her warm slit. When she reached Selina's entrance, Harley teased the skin around it with her tongue. Moans of anticipation came from Catwoman, awaiting the wet touch of Harley's tongue.

"Lick my cunt you crazy bitch," Catwoman commanded, her wait becoming unbearable.

Giggling at her lover's frustration, Harley finally placed her mouth around the hot crevice.

"Fuck yes! Fucking suck on my pussy you balloon butt bitch," Selina degraded as Harley worked her snatch.

Bruce looked on as Harley Quinn lapped at Catwoman's southern region. The sight of the two villainesses was incredibly sexy, and his cock couldn't stop hardening. He was soon standing with a fully engorged dick as he watched the two women crave each other. Ivy laughed amusingly as she saw her plans come to fruition.

"That's it. I'm going to cum on your pretty face," Selina revealed, her climax impending.

Catwoman wrapped her fit legs around Harley's head as her muscles locked, preparing for her orgasm. The force at which the thighs clung to her head suffocated Harley, but it didn't deter her from bringing Selina to her summit.

"I'm cumming you lesbian slut!" Selina shouted, her orgasm hitting her like a wall.

Harley did her best to focus on flicking Selina's swollen clit with her tongue without blacking out. Catwoman's back arched as she rode her incredible orgasm, her twat glued to Quinn's face. Shouts echoed through the Batcave as Selina couldn't keep quiet, and she eventually climbed down from her climax.

Catwoman released Harley from her leg lock and allowed her only a moment to catch her breath. She leaned over and kissed her deeply, tasting her own wetness on Harley's lips. When she pulled away, the two lovers smiled at each other, knowing what was next.

Agreeing on the next step of their adventure without speaking, the two rested their backs on the floor. Spreading their legs widely, two pink and perfect pussies were displayed, heat resonating from both. With no more hesitation, Selina and Harley pushed their perfect pussies tightly together.

The two women began to grind into each other, pleasure going off like fireworks inside of them. Their clits brushed against each other, sending extreme signals of need through the entwined bodies. Wedged delightfully, the pussies worked, rubbed, and massaged. The two women acted as one, scissoring with animal like ferociousness.

"Isn't it beautiful Batman? All we really want is our needs satisfied. We walk around thinking we are high functioning beings. We think are philosophies and abstract thinking make as different from animals, better than mindless drones. But that isn't the truth. It doesn't matter who you are. You can always be reduced to a blubbering sex idiot by a pair of grossly gargantuan tits," Ivy preached, groping her own heavy chest hangers.

Poison Ivy straddled Batman, and grabbed hold of his think trunk. She placed her verdant vagina in front of the colonnade, and slapped the mushroom head against her clitoris. Ivy bit her lower lip as a shock of pleasing feelings rippled through her. She couldn't wait to have the broad head push through her small entrance.

"I'm not going to refuse myself this fat fuck-stick any longer," she said to herself, placing the cock at her opening.

Bruce felt cozy wetness at the tip of his penis, and Ivy descended on the wide phallus.

"Oh fuck! OH FUCK! How can your cock be THIS FUCKING THICK?!" Ivy screeched, the first couple inches already testing her tight twat.

The jade goddess forced her small crevice over the pillar, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her pussy more than ever, and Ivy smiled through her delightful agony.

"I can't believe I've waited so long for a dick like this. It's so pussy numbing; I can't feel my fucking toes," the skewered slut informed, still pushing herself onto Bruce.

The muscles in Bruce's neck tightened and he gritted his teeth as his super sword was sheathed inside of Ivy's snug warmth. Her wetness made the cock slippery, preparation for the impending ride. The head of Batman's penis pushed deeply against Poison Ivy's cervix, causing the woman's body to twist in happy torture.

"I'm going to fuck this super-sized schlong. I am going to fuck it until I coax all of your creamy cum from those big balls," Ivy snarled down at Batman.

The blimp breasted woman began to grind her hips on the titanic tool, slowly rolling her pelvis. The walls of her insides gripped Batman tightly, her vagina stuffed to the limit with dick. The manhood stretched her so thinly; she felt each popping, pulsing vein brush along her canal. Hums, moans, and squeaks of approval came from Ivy as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood.

Flowing passion heated Ivy's nether region as she increasingly quickened her riding, losing all thoughts other than pure sexual desire. Her large chest lobes shook pleasingly as she bounced, their fluid motion hypnotizing. Bruce fixated his eyes on her dark nipples, which sprung around as her boobs shook.

While Ivy romped on him, Bruce snaked his hands up her fit and tight tummy. His fingertips traced her lean torso, her smooth skin simultaneously soft and taut. He reached up to her prodigious chesticles, and seized two handfuls of impeccably pliable tit flesh. His fingers dug deeply and disappeared in the overly generous bust, exploring every inch of the chest watermelons. Bruce pulled and palmed the dynamic breasts, roughly massaging their cushiony perfection.

"I know you love my beastly big boobs. They are so fucking enormous. I bet you would tell me your identity if I threatened to take them away from you," she wickedly grinned at The Batman.

Batman kept his hold on her ridiculous rack, but terror shone behind his eyes. He continued to knead her ballooning bosom, but fear gripped his mind. He was affected so frighteningly because he knew she spoke the truth. He knew if he was denied the most perfect tits he had ever felt, he would do anything to regain access to them. Though his fear was great, he couldn't stop himself from indulging in Ivy's wonderful body. Sensing his unease, Ivy laughed at him.

"Oh don't worry, I don't want to know. I get so much hotter this way," she admitted, picking up her pace to a fast gallop.

Bruce felt a familiar pressure build near his genitals, and he knew his climax would happen soon. His body stiffened and his ball sack tightened, readying another famously large load. Ivy's nipples tickled his palms as he continued to squeeze her titties.

"Oh my, you are gonna blow aren't you? You are going to blow your fat, thick load! Your cock is getting me so close too. But you have to follow my instructions if you want to finish. Promise?" she proposed, her breathing labored.

"Yes. I promise," Batman said without thinking.

"I want you to do it. I want you to blow your load. And I want you to pump all of it in my cunt. I have complete control over how fertile I am, and you better believe my womb is so fucking fertile right now. Cum inside me. Impregnate me with your potent seed. Knock me up right now," she told him, her voice dripping with lustful hunger.

Bruce had already shot is wad into the fertile Selina and Harley, and he couldn't resist impregnating three women in the same night. The Batman made his decision, nodding to Ivy as he neared the edge.

"I think it's cute you think you had a choice," she mocked, her sprint faster than ever before.

"I'm going to cum!" The Dark Knight bellowed, his cock tensing.

"OH FUCK! YOUR MONSTER DICK IS MAKING ME CUM TOO!" Ivy screeched in elation.

Ivy yelled into the cave's darkness as her toes curled. Every part of her body tingled with intense pressure as she reached her euphoric release. She squirmed on the Bat-cock as Bruce's first powerful shot ejaculated deeply into her fertile womb. Ivy shouted in pleasant surprise as the spurt of jizz splattered against her cervix.

"FILL ME UP! JAM ME WITH YOUR BABY BROTH! FUCKING CRAM ME WITH SPUNK!" Ivy loudly encouraged, riding her orgasm to the fullest.

Ivy's heat only made Batman's climax heighten. His succeeding ropes of cum were longer and bigger, coating her inside in sticky goo. Bruce's hands mashed Ivy's incredible tits together as he impregnated her.

Both lovers came down from their peak after what seemed like hours, and they collapsed in a heap of limbs.

"Watching you impregnate her was so hot, Bats," Harley commented, roughly grinding into Selina's pussy a few paces away.

"You knocked us all up Bats. That is so fucking naughty," Selina agreed, rubbing her pelvis in between Harley's thighs.

The scissoring women breathed heavily, working hard at their fucking. Sweat glistened across their skin as they twisted into each other. Pleasure in both women was building, becoming harder to contain. It wasn't long before they were ready to launch into ecstasy.

Harley's mouth gaped as she prepared for her climax, and her hands slapped against the floor, bracing for her ultimate release. Selina's figure stiffened, her extremities curling as she neared her apex. The pace of the same sex fuck didn't slow, and the end had arrived. A moment of silence fell before the storm, and then the Batcave burst with a roar.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! I CAN"T STOP MYSELF FROM CUMMING ON YOUR PUSSYCAT PUSSY!" Harley screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes tightly clenched.

"YOU EVIL BITCH! I'M CUMMING ALL OVER YOUR WET SNATCH! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT!" Catwoman hollered, groping her own breasts.

The women came on the other's spasming crevice, waves of massive pleasure overloading nerves and dizzying heads. Their clits brushed one another as their climax shook them, tremors of heaven shooting through them. Cries of happy bliss echoed in the Batcave as the women lost themselves to their summit of gratification.

Eventually, the two lesbian lovers fell from their high. Reluctant to separate, they lied together trying to regain composure in a post-coital state.

"Oh you made me so fucking hot again girls," Ivy revealed, snapping her fingers.

A rumble from beneath the cave floor shook the room, and cracks sporadically appeared on the ground. Small, whip-like vines sprung from the earth, answering to Poison Ivy's call. Selina and Harley struggled as the vines wrapped around their wrists and ankles, lifting them. The vines spread the girls' limbs outward and the naked females hung suspended in the air, facing Batman and Ivy.

"What the fuck are you doing Ivy?" Selina angrily growled.

"Let us go, you bitch," Harley Quinn spat.

Poison Ivy slowly lifted her frame off Batman's penis. The member flopped out of her snatch, and Ivy managed to keep all of his semen inside her pussy. Batman heaved, breathing deeply and laying in a near comatose condition.

Ivy made her way to the hanging women and halted in front of them.

"I don't want there to be any misunderstanding. My influence matters greatly," Ivy glared.

With a flick of Ivy's wrist, the vines holding Catwoman flipped her body upside down. Ivy motioned again and the shackled women were brought to face each other. Selina struggled uselessly as her face was positioned at Harley's damp pussy, and Selina's hot entrance was near Harley's mouth. Ivy grinned as she blew another intoxicating scent towards the girls.

Cozy warmth suddenly washed over Selina and Harley, and the vaginas in front of them seemed infinitely more delicious than a few seconds before. The two women stuck out their tongue towards the womanhood in their face happily, as desire overtook them. Selina tickled Harley's clit as she hung upside down, and Harley wrapped her mouth over Selina's slit.

"They always give in," Ivy said to herself.

The green woman motioned to Batman to join her near Selina and Harley's version of a sixty-nine.

Bruce stood with a hazy state of mind, and walked to the woman he had just finished impregnating. He turned his gaze to the passionate women in front of him. He marveled as Selina licked and Harley sucked. Ivy tuned to the Dark Knight, and pointed at Catwoman.

"I want you to stick your big fuck-stick up her pretty ass," she commanded.

Bruce felt compelled by an invisible force, and made his way behind Selina. Ivy used her powers to flip the women, Harley now engaged in upside down cunnilingus. Bruce looked down at Selina's pear-shaped rear, and reached out.

The World's Greatest Detective parted the supple cheeks to reveal her small asshole. The sight of the tiny orifice made him erect, and he pressed his engorged head against the opening. Catwoman's eyes widened as she felt the Bruce's broad tip, but she continued to ravenously lap at Harley's cunt.

Batman pushed on the small hole, and with great force he parted the tight walls. Shouts came from Selina's throat, but they were muffled into Harley's snug snatch. Harley Quinn giggled in pleasurable glee as vibrations rocked her body.

Bruce's cock was hugged with an iron-like grip as he tunneled into Selina's asshole. He pushed inch after inch into her bowels, and the woman squirmed as she was violated. Tears filled her eyes, but she felt compelled to continue orally pleasuring Harley. When Bruce fit his member fully inside Selina, he started to thrust his hips.

"This ass is so tight!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of her sides as he kept thrusting.

Catwoman took her punishment, but never broke her good work on Harley. The immense invader of her rear entrance fucked roughly, and she felt as if her insides would tear. Loud slapping sounds echoed in the cave as her bum and Bruce's pelvis hit each other. Regardless of the pain, she crept closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

Sounds of excitement escaped Harley, a warning of her climax as well.

"Look at all of you. You disgust me. You will do anything I tell you to," Ivy chided.

A small clump of vegetation sprung from the ground behind Harley's back, and Ivy used it as a stepping stool. Facing Harley's back, Ivy reached up to her two enormous, upside down ass lobes, and parted them. Her asshole was far past the ass cheeks, but Ivy didn't let that deter her.

"I'm going to lick your asshole Harley, and I want you to cum incredibly hard," Ivy ordered.

Ivy stuck her face past Harley's large ass, and her face disappeared. She reached her tongue out and found the tiny butthole Harley possessed. Ivy enthusiastically licked the sphincter and discovered the wonderful taste, while Harley shouted in surprise directly on Selina's cunt.

All four bodies were engaged in lustful acts, their bodies all ridiculously sexy and sweaty. Batman felt his balls tighten as he pummeled Catwoman's butt, and readied his cum. Harley and Selina prepared to reach their limit, and they sucked harder than previously on each other.

"Your tight ass is making me cum, Selina!" Bruce yelled as his rock-hard penis began to contract.

Harley Quinn and Selina Kyle crossed the precipice simultaneously, each cumming on the other's mouth. Their cries of ecstasy rippled through their wet snatches, and they got a mouthful of lady juice. Harley loved Ivy's ass licking as she came, and clenched her butt over her green face. Selina's cries were especially throaty, as globs of Bruce's semen fired into her.

The sex act of debauchery simmered down, and all parties involved separated, Harley and Selina still wrapped in vines. Ivy snapped her fingers and her tentacle-like plants dropped the exhausted women. The sated people had only a moment to rest. Ivy stood in front of them.

"You sluts get on all fours. Raise those asses in the air. You can't disobey and you know it," Ivy said, her powers still affecting them.

Selina got on her hands and knees and stuck her tight butt high in the air. Harley responded in kind to her left, her plump rear swaying slightly as she lifted it.

Poison Ivy moved to Selina's left, and knelt. She slowly bent over on all fours, displaying her round butt pleasingly as she did. The green woman spread her cheeks to show Bruce her tiny hole, beckoning him to come closer. The lineup of asses was beautiful, and Bruce could not resist.

The Dark Knight got on his knees in front of the jade bum, his phallus already rising to the occasion. A whimper of anticipation came from Ivy as she felt his manhood tease her entrance, and she took the initiative.

Ivy thrust her hips back onto the powerful pillar.

A second of silence fell as her tiny hole expanded way too quickly.

"YOU FUCKING ASS STRETCHER! HOLY SHIT!" Ivy screamed as her ass was assaulted.

"Now you know how we feel!" Harley giggled, knowing Ivy actually loved her pain.

Batman grabbed her firm ass and welcomed the tight sheath around him. Ivy's anal walls tightly gripped him all the way from tip to base. She squirmed on the long dick, but soon accommodated to its immensity.

"I bet you love the feel of my venus ass trap, don't you?" Ivy asked over her shoulder.

"It is so damn tight, Ivy! Tighter than your cunt," Bruce admitted as he enjoyed her anal cavity.

Bruce held onto Ivy's bubble butt as she backed into him, his shaft disappearing into her warm depths. Ivy pulled her cavern away to the tip of the engorged head, and plunged back down the thick trunk. She rhythmically repeated her butt-fucking, loving every second.

As Batman's head hit far up her bowels, she yelped in pleasurable pain.

"YOUR GIANT DICK UP MY BUTT IS GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!" she yelled, her body's muscles locking in place.

Ivy's orgasm hit her like a brick wall. Her full asshole wrapped even more tightly around Bruce's dick as she came. Her body involuntarily shuddered as waves of ecstasy shot through her. As she rode her climax, Bruce started his.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT!" he blurted out, his orgasm beginning.

Bruce launched his first rope of sperm into Ivy's asshole, backing her up thoroughly. Ivy gleefully laughed as Batman's semen filled her, making her orgasm harder. Bruce fired multiple shots of thick spunk in her rear end, coating it completely. The two climbed down from their heaven, and Ivy gave a command.

"Now, defile them. I don't want to be accused of selfishness," she said, pointing to Harley and Selina.

Batman, still erect, moved to Catwoman and stuck his member in her tight pussy. Selina let out a surprised gasp as she was taken from behind.

"You dirty fucker! Your cock is covered in Ivy's ass! It feels so fucking good," Catwoman shouted as her snatch was stuffed.

Batman drilled his prick into the slender woman, pounding away at her frame. The view of her ass was spectacular as she was bent over. Batman leaned over and moved his hands to her underside, groping at her large breasts. Selina smiled as he kneaded her tit flesh and fucked her simultaneously. Looking at the two lovers have sex made Harley jealous.

"Don't you ignore me, Bats," Harley pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

Batman removed himself from Selina and went to Harley's amazingly plump butt. Knowing she wanted his thick log in her tight cunt, he pressed it deeply into her tiny butthole.

"OH FUCK! I REMEMBER THIS!" she cried, loving her unexpected invasion.

As Batman pounded away at Harley's taboo cavern, Selina scooted over to the two enraptured people. Catwoman skillfully slinked under Harley's body, and began to lick at the now familiar clitoris. Harley began to gasp in bliss as Catwoman extended her legs upward, and wrapped them around Harley's face.

Ivy looked on as the threesome progressed, becoming wet as she did. The jade goddess walked near Selina's butt, and knelt until her face was directly in front of it. Her hands parted the lovely cheeks, and Ivy stuck her tongue on the tasty asshole. Selina made a throaty sound which vibrated through Harley, all while Bruce pounded the big butt with his rod.

Bruce pulled away from Harley's ass and stuck his prick into her wet crevice. As the dick pushed into Harley's cunt, his large balls hit Catwoman in the face. Selina took the abrupt surprise as a sign, and massaged Batman's sack with a free hand as he pummeled Harley's cunt.

"I bet you are all so close to cumming. I want you to do it," Ivy said, pulling herself away from Selina's asshole.

Selina and Harley tensed up, knowing what Ivy said was true. The ecstasy boiling in their southern regions was too much to hold back. The women's bodies became still, simmering in the heat of the moment. Then they exploded in complete passion.

Selina Kyle and Harley Quinn reached orgasm, their bodies receiving signals of immense pleasure. Batman thrust his hips as deeply as he could into Harley as she came, and Harley sucked tightly on Selina's pussy. It seemed like minutes before they came down from pure euphoria.

Poison Ivy pressed her back to the cave floor and spread her legs, revealing her wet crevice.

"Right here, Batman," she ordered, tapping above her entrance.

Bruce pulled himself away from Harley's warmth, and moved to Ivy. He slapped his broad head against her clit, causing her shudder. As his tip teased her, Selina and Harley moved to the two. Selina grabbed the mass of flesh that was Ivy's right breast, and Harley took hold of the left. The women pushed her perfect nipples past their mouths, and they sucked ravenously. Ivy gasped as Bruce then shoved his thickness into her.

"Yes! That's right! Fuck me, while these two bitches suck on my titties!" Ivy elatedly yelled.

Bruce drove as far as he could up Ivy's warm and wet cunt. Her walls covered him in a cozy grip, beckoning his cum forth. Harley and Selina massaged the sides of Ivy's massive mammaries as they tongued the incredible green nipples. The foursome was an organic manifestation of pure sexual need, and it all went according to Ivy's desires.

"Oh I'm going to finish all over your huge cock, Batman. I'M CUMMING!" Ivy screamed, pushing Harley and Selina's faces' into her breasts.

Lust inside Ivy exploded as a tsunami of euphoric feelings washed over her. Her toes curled tightly and her grip on the hair of Harley and Selina was iron-like. The green villainess shouted into the cave air as she rode her climax to the fullest, feeling every nuanced quirk and kick. It was certainly the most intense orgasm she had ever felt, and she knew more were in her near future.

After minutes of orgasming on Bruce's pillar, Ivy pushed herself off him and knelt on the cave floor. Harley and Selina followed suit, knowing her idea.

"Stand up and cum on our titties. Blow your fat load over our big boobs. Coat our breasts in your semen. Do it now," Ivy said, cupping her enormous chest globes.

Bruce stood and jerked his slick shaft. He looked down at all three women, who were holding up their breasts and sticking out their tongues for him. The naked women wanted him to cover them in his seed, and he thought it rude to deny their wish. Bruce clenched his teeth as he felt his testicles tighten.

"Take my load you evil bitches," he snarled.

Bruce cannoned a stream of pearly jizz directly onto Ivy's face, which began dripping down to her huge tits. He turned his second shot toward Harley, drenching her in sticky fluid. Selina caught his third shot in her mouth, which she let cascade down to her big baps. Bruce fired wave after wave, a seemingly continuous river of sperm, onto the women, coating their breasts in white wetness.

The girls giggled and smiled as he drenched them in spunk. They played with their tits, palming the semen into their skin, and licking it off their fingers. The women turned to kiss one another, faces covered, as Bruce blasted more seed over them. It seemed like minutes before his torrent stopped.

"I think we are going to have to live here. This is going to be a daily occurrence," Ivy whispered as the three women collapsed in a pool of cum.


End file.
